


Who you used to be

by Phobicx



Category: Dream Not Found - Fandom
Genre: 1920s, AU, Alternate Universe - 1920s, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Boyfriends, DNF, Drama & Romance, Dream Smp, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Orphanage, Romance, bxb - Freeform, dream team, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, second worst thing to happen to those orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phobicx/pseuds/Phobicx
Summary: Inseparable since the day they met at the orphanage back in 1920.What happens when uncommon emotions occur and a jealous sun kissed boy sees his best friend slowly replacing him? Even worse, what will happen when his best friend realises that his blood is of royalty and has to leave to start a new life.But lost things always seem to find their way back, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time using this website for writing for a story so I really hope you enjoy. Also, I know this chapter is short but this is just the prequel, the rest will be longer. Enjoy the story :)

Trembling, sweaty hands tightly gripped the handle of the brown dust-covered suitcase as the teary-eyed child made his way through the towering doors into the only orphanage within walking distance from his mother's old house. Emerald green eyes scanned over his new home as the flakes of brown glistened in the light of the sun-rays that shone through the towering windows. The place was exactly what Dream had expected it to look like - dusty, run down and nothing like his mothers old house. He missed it already.

Previously shed tears were wiped away and Dream was led to a bedroom, although it felt more like a cell to him. The room was boring, almost perfectly symmetrical, with one bed pushed against the left wall and a small table next to it. The right side was practically a mirrored image of it. However, there was one difference.

A fair skinned boy, his black hair failing to stay out of his eyes, stood on the right with a grin on his face as Dream walked into the room. The blue eyes of the boy shone with anticipation and slithers of hope of a new friendship forming.

"I'm George."  
Simple words left the boy's lips, George's lips, but it was enough to make Dream return the smile that George displayed.  
"I'm Clay but you can call me instead Dream because it's a dream to meet me."

A mutual giggle filled the room and George smiled once again as he hugged his new friend, "Well Dream, I hope we stay friends forever and ever."  
"Forever and ever," Dream repeated with a smile dancing at the corners of his lips, "I like that."


	2. Crave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for all the support this has gotten so far. I really appreciate it ♡ Anyways, enjoy a slightly longer chapter

The warm rays of the hot summer sun shone down on Dream's back as he sat in the garden of the orphanage that he had become so familiar with. Sun kissed fingers tightly gripped the feathered pen as the black ink was scribbled across the page displaying the boys homework assignment. write an essay about the effect of the new foreign oil companies and how our economy is changing because of it.

Definitely not an interesting assignment, but still something that had to be done. 

"Are you really busy with homework on a Friday afternoon?" A soft and familiar voice floated through the air immediately changing the concentrated expression, that had been on Dream's face for the last half an hour, into a gentle smile. 

Ever since the day of Dream's arrival the two had never separated. Of course stupid, small and petty fights had broken out over the course of the years but nothing that managed to break the bond that had formed. 

"Well, yes." Came Dream's answer as he looked away from the parchment covered in his messy hand writing towards the slightly older boy as a playful grin spread over Dream's face, "Some of us actually like having good grades." 

That won an eye-roll from George. Not a very uncommon reaction but the faint glistens of a smile were always hovering over his lips. His soft-looking lips that Dream had been craving to run his fingers over for at least the last three years. Lips that seemed as if pink lipstick had carefully been applied but stubble enough for it not to be obvious. Stop looking at his lips Dream. 

"Listen Dream," George's excited voice brought Dream's gaze away from his lips and back towards those bright blue eyes that always managed to make his heart flutter. "I have exciting news," George continued, "I have a girlfriend." 

George looked happy, genuinely really happy. So did Dream, although this time it wasn't genuine. 

"Oh that's great, about time." Dream teased, "It only took you seventeen years." 

Another eye-roll. 

"Listen, she's amazing." George smiled sitting down next to Dream. Close, arms pressed against each other, nothing new yet suddenly feeling wrong. "Her name is Minx and you have no idea how beautiful she is." 

George was talking but his words seemed to be replaced by a ringing in Dream's ears instead. Why was he getting so freaked out about this? George was happy, so Dream was happy for him. At least he should be. 

"Dream? Clay? You okay?"  
George's dainty hand waving in front of Dream's face brought him back into reality. He must have spaced out while George had been talking. Dream hadn't realised how pale he had turned until his unsteady hand reached over to grab the feather pen that he had previously discarded on the table. 

"Clay," George only used his real name when it was important, he was concerned about something or if he was angry but judging by the tone of his voice, George was concerned. "Clay, have you slept recently?" 

Damn, George knew him too well. 

He couldn't even begin to count the amount of sleepless nights he had when George would wake up to keep him company, despite his own eyelids struggling to keep the blue eyes, that Dream loved so much, displayed to the world. Granted, George only knew about the nights where Dream would wake up in a sweat, gasping and panting for air. He had no clue about the nights where Dream would stay up clawing at his skin trying to escape the thoughts in his mind about his best friend who slept in the bed less than three meters away from him. The few times that George had woken up during one of those nights, Dream would blame the sleeplessness on the nightmares. George never questioned it. He knew how bad the nightmares were and that sometimes Dream would rather will himself to stay up all night inside of risking going back into his head. 

"Yeah, I've been sleeping." Not entirely a lie, he had slept a total of two hours the previous night. 

"If you say so," George said with a quiet sigh. Whether he was convinced or not didn't matter, George knew how stubborn Dream could be. He wouldn't question it. 

"We'll still be friends right? I mean like, now that you have a girlfriend and all." Dream managed to get the question out but hadn't been able to look him in the eyes when he asked it. A soft laugh came from George as he put his arm over Dream's shoulders, "Of course, I would never replace you, you dummy." George smiled as he used his other hand to ruffle the light brown hair that Dream had let grow out to become a mess of unbrushed locks and just long enough to be fit into a bun. "We're best friends, forever and ever, so don't worry. Now when are you going to cut this mop? It's a mess." 

"Ah leave my hair alone, I like it like this." Dream laughed lightly as he gently pushed George's hand away from his hair. 

George's words should have been enough to convince him. They were best friends, forever and ever, but something didn't feel right. His arm was still over his shoulders. Close, closer than friends, but they sat like this so often that it was enough for it to be quickly brushed over as a very close friendship. That's when it hit him. Was Dream jealous? 

He had always had conflicting feelings for his best friend. He could never talk about it though, it wasn't 'normal' and the last thing that Dream wanted was for everyone to think that he was a freak. 

"I...I have to go."

Dream hadn't even expected himself to say it but before he could register it, he had picked up his assignment and was back in building. Hands gripping the bathroom sink as heavy breaths left his mouth. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was trembling. The new found paleness of his skin made his freckles more prominent than the beads of sweat that trickled down his face. 

He quickly tore his gaze away from the mirror, not wanting to suffer the burden of looking at himself. His hands tugging at the overgrown hair as his back slid down the bathroom wall until he was on the cold tiled floor. Soft sobs leaving his mouth that he tried to muffle. He always thought George would be his. He knew he needed George but only now he realised, he craved him, and he craved more than a friendship from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested I recently got tiktok and twitter if you want to see me shit post  
> tiktok: phobicx  
> twitter: phobic_x


End file.
